Not A Hit
by MoowitMi324
Summary: Roger writes a song and thinks its not a hit and Maureen attempts to write a song and no one lets her finish. PreRent to PostRent. READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, Green Day, or When I Come Around.

It was a beautiful May afternoon. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and Roger had just written what he thought was his best song ever, he came out of his room with his guitar in his hand and he sat on the metal table.

"Hey guys." Roger said getting his roommates attention.

"What is it, Babe." April said sitting next to her boyfriend.

"I just wrote one of the best songs I've ever written." Roger said with a smile on his face.

Benny put his news paper down and Mark took his eyes off camera.

"Oh God." Maureen said rolling her eyes.

She was sitting on the floor painting her toe nails a hot pink.

"That toe nail polish is cute." April complemented.

"Thanks, I'll let you borrow it sometime." Maureen said smiling.

"Can we just get to my song?" Roger said in annoyed tone.

"Start." Mark said rolling his camera.

"Where's Thomas at?" Roger asked.

"He went to the store." Mark said.

Roger tuned his guitar and began playing.

_I heard you crying loud_

_All the way across town_

_You've been searching for that someone_

_And it's me out on the prowl_

_As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself_

_Well don't get lonely now_

_And dry your whining eyes_

_I'm just roaming for the moment_

_Sleazing my backyard so don't get so uptight_

_You've been thinking about ditching me_

_No time to search the world around_

_'Cause you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

_I heard it all before_

_So don't knock down my door_

_I'm a loser and a user_

_So I don't need no accuser_

_To try and slag me down because I know you're right_

_So go do what you like_

_Make you sure you do it wise_

_You may find out that your self-doubt_

_Means nothing was ever there_

_You can't go forcing something_

_If it's just not right_

_No time to search the world around_

_'Cause you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

_No time to search the world around_

_'Cause you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

_Oh when I come around_

_Oh When I come around_

_When I come around_

After Roger was done playing everyone except Maureen clapped.

"Are you people fucking kidding me? That song was shit." Maureen said.

"Let me see you write a song." Roger said sounding offended.

Collins slid the loft door open and saw the two roommates arguing.

"Hey bitches, what's going on?"

"Miss diva here thinks she can write a song better then me." Roger said in cocky tone.

"I CAN." Maureen protested.

"Then do it."

Maureen got off the floor and stormed in her room. Everyone shook there heads.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked helping Collins with the groceries.

"I was helping the new girl downstairs, she just moved in two days ago and seems like a nice girl." Collins said.

"I meet her too." April said. "I forgot what her name is."

"Kiki or Cece, I don't know." Collins said as he and Mark put the groceries up.

"It's Mimi." Benny spoke up in a rude voice.

"Excuse me." Collins said in a sarcastic tone.

20 minutes later….

Maureen came out of her room with a dramatic entrance. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so I'm sitting on my bed and I look across the room and see my dildo on the dresser.."

Mark eyes got big, Benny looked at her with disgust, April and Roger looked at each other, and Collins started laughing.

"And this song came up." Maureen finished.

_You make me fill so good._

_I cant get you out of my mind._

_When I slip you in my…_

" MO STOP!" Everyone screamed.

Mark was completely embarrassed.

"Mo, let me write songs and you stick to protesting." Roger said.

"You guys didn't even let me finish." Maureen whined.

Later that night everyone sat in the living room drinking and talking about Benny who was out with Allison.

"I hate his Fucking guts." Maureen said.

"He is so up tight." April said.

"He has that stick all the way up his ass." Roger said taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey Roger, are you going to play your new song Friday night?" Collins asked.

"You know what?" Roger said getting up.

He walked over to the window and stood on the fire escape.

"I realized that its not a hit and a lot of people wont like it." he said.

Roger balled up the paper and threw it. Three friends were walking down the street when the song hit one of them on the head, he picked it up off the ground and read it.

"What is it, Billy?" The blond headed guy with the drum sticks in his hand asked.

"I think we've found a song." Billy said with a smile.

A few years later.

The bohemians were all sitting around the loft watching MTV.

"Here we have one of the coolest bands on the planet right now, Green Day." The man on the TV said. "Their about to perform their hit single When I Come Around."

Green Day started playing and Mark, Maureen, and Collins looked at each other.

"HEY!" Roger said.

"What's wrong?" Mimi said looking at her boyfriend.

"I wrote that song." Roger whined.

"Are you serious?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, he is very serious, Pookie." Maureen said laughing.

"He said it wouldn't be a hit." Collins said roaring with laughter on the floor.

"it's the hottest song around here." Angel said smiling.

"Damn." Roger said with his head down.

A/N: Poor Roger LOL! Hope you liked it. REVIEW! NO FLAMERS. Be nice.


End file.
